


86. Choices

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [86]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker Makes Bad Decisions, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Moment of Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Choices.M. LeLivre, the e-mail begins.James Copley. I have a philanthropic proposition for you.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien Le Livre & Booker | Sebastien Le Livre's Son
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 27





	86. Choices

Booker stares at the encrypted e-mail for a long time.

The cheap motel bed beneath him is lumpy. It creaks.

He's been alone for six months. Andy hasn't contacted him at all, but she never does. Joe and Nicky stopped writing him two months ago. Booker figures that they've lost track of time in their little impenetrable world and forgotten all about him.

The fan overhead wheezes.

_"Papa, please, give me your secret," Jean-Pierre begged. "I am dying!"_

He was too late for his son, but—always, there are others. They _could_ share this curse and make it a gift.


End file.
